Pupils
by CuriousCanine
Summary: A student just can't seem to do what's right in the eyes of Tao Master Waka. Will she ever make him happy? Will he ever be able to help her master her skill? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_Hola! Yes, so I made a story christened, "A Celestial Dream" BUT that turned out to be a dud. xP Sowwy, guys!_

_Well, I noticed how Waka was a 'Master' so I thought he must have Pupils. (DUH) Anyhoo, this is a story that I will continue if you all like it. :) Be blunt, too. I don't mind harsh criticism; truthfully, it inspires me! Yay for criticism of all kinds; kind and/or spiteful:) Also, I hope you enjoy the show!_

**_Song-Numb by Linkin Park_**

_So this story's about a girl with a unique gift. She tries and she tries, but she just can't seem to make Waka, her master, happy._

_Enjoy the fic:)_

_Okami characters (C) to Capcom and Clover Studios_

_Maya, Doc, and Tiko (C) to Moi_

_

* * *

_

_ .**PUPILS.**_

**Prologue-Clumsy Gal**

**_ A tall, slender, looking young man paced along a group of three young teenagers who looked quite nervous and apprehensive._**

**_The young man was garbed in an odd array of attire which consisted of a long hat-like head wear whih was in the shape of an eagle's head that covered his long, blonde hair, a fucia colored shirt with rather large, fuzzy buttons, a pair of purple trousers, and some tall shoes which added even more height to his already tall stature. _**

**_One of the teens looked to be around the age of fifteen. He had pitch black hair that fell to his chin, was not very tall, but average, big hazel brown eyes dazzled in amazement as he stared on in nervousness, a white shirt fit nicely as a large, grey vest matched along parfectly, a pair of grey, long pants danced with the breeze slightly as the wind blew eerily, simple, flat shoes wrapped around his feet, and a black headband hugged his head as a Japanese symbol meaning, "Power" was written on it._**

**_This was none other than the boy known as Doc._**

**_Yet another teen stood in the group with chills, also. He looked to be about sixteen. He had brown hair that was quite short, almost like a buzz-cut, was slightly short for his age, big black eyes that could pierce anyone's heart, a black, sleevless shirt hung loosely as a red belt swarmed around his waste, light black colored pants swallowed his legs as flat sandals took over his feet, and a silver chain hung around his neck._**

**_This was the infamous Tiko._**

**_The last teen to be seen was a young girl; about fourteen of age. She was the youngest and the shortest of the group, just barely reaching five feet. Out of all of them, she was not nervous in the least. She had long dirty blonde hair that fell about four inches below her shoulders, big leaf green eyes shimmered with each passing blink, rosy cheeks seemed to glow, she wore a simple off white shirt with a grey belt tied around her waist, an off white vest hung on her small, delicate shoulders, black, baggy pants hung around her legs as flat sandals swallowed her feet, and a qwrts necklace hung around her neck._**

_**Who was this, you ask? Why it was Maya.** _

**_They all stood in a flourishing forest with tall trees towering above everywhere, bushes rustling with squirrels, beautiful, majestic flowers that peered out of their roots, and a glorious, small body of water encircling them all._**

**_The tall, young man paced around the two distraught teens and one calm teen. He looked at them with sterness, harshness, and spite._**

**_"So...," He continued, walking up to Doc who was biting his lip with tension. "You are Doc, no?"_**

**_"Y-Yes, Sir," Doc stuttered, opening the collar of his shirt so he could breathe better. "I-I am."_**

**_"I have one question for you, Doc," The man stated. "Why do you want me to teach you?"_**

**_"Well...," Doc was a bit dumbstruck as he began to perspire even more so. "You are a great teacher, and you are quite... smart..."_**

**_The man smiled slightly and let out a small laugh replying, "No, young Doc. You are wanting me to teach you because you have the desire for self defense which, in some cases, is a good idea... However, in your case, you are only wanting to require such a skill so that you may pummel those who downgrade you."_**

**_Doc stood there a moment with wide eyes as he heard this man announce such words. It was as if he were reading his own mind._**

**_"Wow...," Proclaimed Doc with astonishment. "How d-did you know that? Even I-I couldn't find enough courage to say that to you, Master_ Waka."**

**"Words do not have to be said, child," replied Waka with a smirk. "Though, it is the heart that is truly the source of which your true colors lay hidden."**

**Doc nodded as Waka went on to the next student.**

**"Tiko, is it not?" He asked as Tiko nodded.**

**"Yes, sir!" stated Tiko in a loud voice.**

**"My, aren't you a strong spoken young offspring," Tao Master Waka said, grinning. "Tell me, Tiko. What is important in knowing how to defeat your enemy?"**

**Tiko thought a moment then snapped his fingers with pride.**

**"The weak spot!" He announced while slamming his fist into his clutched hand. "Have that in mind, and you'er good to go!"**

**Waka chuckled and replied, "Not quite, young one. You see, at times, that could be of a large amount of aid, yes. However, knowing your enemies' weak points will not always trigger their downfall. Before even considering to battle your foe, you must first always negotiate to attempt and settle things streight. Know that, and then you are good to go."**

**"Yes, Master," said Tiko as he gave Waka a bow.**

**Next.**

**"Maya, the last of my new pupils, no?" Waka asked, rubbing his chin.**

**"I sure am!" Announced Maya with cheer and a smile to go along with it.**

**"Ok, then," Waka went on. "Tell me then, little one. Do you have any skill in combat, whatsoever?"**

**Maya's lips curled into a bit of a faint, devilish smile as she answered, "Well... I do have this one teqnique, or skill, you brought out."**

**"Very well then," He announed grinning. "Show me."**

**The green eyed girl nodded and stood there with her eyes shut tightly, her hair began to sway as she was lifted off of the ground, a burst of wind knocked eveyone back as Maya gasped.**

**"I am so so sorry, everybody!" She exclaimed, running to help everyone up to their feet. "I kind of have a bit of trouble controlling that!"**

**"Dang it, Maya!" Exclaimed Doc. "You always screw things up; even back at home, you'er always causing some kind of mess!"**

**"Yeah!" Agreed Tiko, dusting the dirt off of his shirt. "Doc's right!"**

**Maya held her head in shame as such harsh words potruded from the teen's mouths.**

**Waka picked himself up off the ground and tried to calm down the rambunctious boys.**

**"Now, now, now, young ones," He continued. "It was only an accident; she just couldn't control it. This is why she came to me."**

**Maya smiled at Master Waka with a look of 'Thank you' in her eyes.**

**He replied with a sincere smile as well.**

**"... Whatever," Said Tiko and Doc simultaneously with irritance welling up inside of their voices.**

**"Now," Stated Waka. "Everyone, get back into a line."**

**Maya began walking back over to the group, but suddenly tripped over a large root sticking up out of the ground. **

**The young girl fell down right at Master Waka's feet. She blushed from the embarrasment as he stared down at her, shaking his head.**

**"Hehehe...," She said wiping the dirt off herself. "Sorry... Again."**

**Waka simply pointed to the area Maya had been standing all along as she walked in that direction with her head hanging.**

**The Master looked at all of his eager pupils and one distraught, sad Maya...**

**"... I have my time cut out for you," He said to himself, indicating Maya.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Well, thar ya have it! _xB_ I hope you guys liked it! Should I continue?_


	2. Fitting In

__

Heya pplz! Here's the first chapter of "Pupils!" I hope ya'll enjoyed the prologue!

On with the **SHOW**! -throws cookies to everyone- (By the way, this story could have spoilers to those who haven't gotten very far in the game; just here to warn you.)

Song-My Wish by Rascal Flatts

_

* * *

_

.**PUPILS. **

Chapter 1 - Fitting In

Maya, Tiko, and Doc sluggishly dragged their feet along the ground beneath. Master Waka had apparently been working the poor children to death. It was now late evening as the sun continued to set; it let off a peaceful orange glow as it warmed ones who walked the earth. All of the teens followed their master back to his 'place of rest' which he called it. Tiko suddenly fell to the ground as all the others gazed on dumbfoundedly.

"My bones... They ache," He muttered in a muffled tone. "I... can't move."

"Tiko... Please, show some dignity," begged Maya as she trudged along, following Waka.

"I agree with Maya, Tiko," stated Doc. "Get up."

"Well, I'm short, guys!" He shouted attempting to get back on his feet. "It's hard for my legs to keep up!"

"Dude...," said Maya with disappointment. "... I'm shorter than you, and I can keep up better than you."

Tiko blushed a bit from Maya's true statement. He had just been told off... and by a girl! How could this happen he probably thought to himself. All the teens continued making their ways as to wherever Master Waka was leading them.

They had finally made it to a beautiful, huge city. People fludded the glorious, wide streets as children ran in circles playing with each other. The sun was in the process of setting as it gave off an orange color revealing a spectacular sight. Maya smiled as she saw the beauty of the sun; it always caused a grin to escape her lips.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind the startled girl. Maya spun around

"Master Waka!" she exclaimed. "But you... Weren't you? ...And! I thought that... What in the world!"

He chuckled while replying, "Yes, I was in front of all of you, but... now I'm not. Fantastique, no?"

"Uhhh... Is that a trick question?" Maya asked with a confused tone of voice. "Hey, Tiko! Doc! Did ya'll see Master Waka do that-WHAT!?"

Tiko and Doc were just standing there, no motion, in fact to be specific, the entire town had come to a hault. Everything consisted of no movement in the least.

"M-Master Waka?" Maya asked backing up in shock and fear. "What's going on?"

"Training," He stated simply. "Maya... Think fast!"

Maya suddenly noticed an object heading her way at a fast rate of speed. The young girl jumped, barely dodging the oncoming attack.

"Master!" She yelled. "What the heck!"

"Get used to it, child!" He shouted back while unsheathing a long sword that seemed to let off a glow. "Sudden attacks always occur, and you must be ready!"

Maya nodded; she knew now what was going on.

Maya's hands struck out as flaming swords appeared in both hands. She ran towards Waka with full force letting each hit pummel his block trying to weaken him.

"Good," He said blocking each flaming hit from her swords ablaze. "Very good, Maya! Allowing your true skills to overtake such vital weaponry is a key!"

The girl replied with a loud screech as he had sliced her arm with his sharp blade. That, however did not stop Maya from attacking right back.

She allowed her flaming swords to become longer in length, and began fiering balls of fire at her Master. Waka dodged them with ease as if they were headed for him in slow motion. Maya began to grow irritated as none of her attacks caused harm to him. Her flaming swords disappeard in a spark as her hands pointed towards the ground. Maya began to move her hands in a circular formation as they grew faster and faster. Suddenly, a tornado taller than six feet formed overhead. She controlled it to where it would follow in Waka's direction.

Waka smirked at it. He held his sword in front of him and sliced clear through the tornado causing it to come to an abrupt stop.

Maya gasped and suddenly her Master disappeared in a flash of flight. Though, the teen kept her eyes peeled. She listened carefully and looked all around.

Maya felt a gripping cold sensation consume her neck. Waka stood behind her with his sharp, edged sword pressed against her neck.

"So," He said grinning. "Had enough?"

Maya's eyes were as wide as a chihuahua's. She nodded very easily and replied, "Y-Yes, Master."

Waka sheathed his sword back in it's place and clapped.

"Bravo!" He praised. "Fantastique! You did a wonderful job, Maya!"

Maya smiled and stated, "Thank you! Though, I have a question."

Waka nodded. "How in the world did you manage to freeze time, and leave us standing normally?"

He chuckled saying, "Well, let's just say a 'very' good friend taught me the teqnique." He winked.

"Oh... And why did you fight me?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, macherie, like I told you from the start," He went on, "It was part of your training."

"Oh, ok," She stated smiling.

"Anymore questions?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Alright then," Waka replied. In a swift motion while moving his hands, time came back to normal in an instant.

They all stood there a bit confused, excluding Maya and Waka.

"Whoa...," Tiko was in awe. "What... just happened?"

"Oh nothing," Announced Master Waka. "Oh and by the way, all, we're here!"

Before them was a small body of water with few trees and rocks surrounding it. Though, the sun did eluminate beautifully off the majestic scenery.

"... You live here?" Asked Doc with wonder and curiosity.

"No, boy," replied Waka. "Just follow my lead."

A waterspout formed in the small, little pond as Waka told everyone to 'hop aboard' as they did so. The water spout went streight up into the sky as clouds could be seen closer and closer. It finally came to a hault as a building floating in the air was before their eyes. Maya, Doc, and Tiko were all thouroughly amazred as their jaws gaped open.

"It's... just so... beautiful!" exclaimed Tiko, hopping off the waterspout.

"Nice digs, Master dude!" shouted Doc as he did the same.

"Thank you," Waka said pleased with everyone's compliments. "Maya, where are you-Oh, Maya, what's wrong?" Poor Maya was clinging onto Waka with dear life. He didn't even notice the poor girl's fear.

"I'm deathly... afraid of heights," She said through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked trying to pry the teen away.

"Well, no offense, Master, but how the heck was I supposed to know you lived five hundred feet in the air!" She said hanging tightly onto his arm.

He chuckled. "True... Oh and it's not five hundred feet... It's one thousand."

"... You aren't helping," She announced, closing her eyes yelping a bit.

Waka sighed and led the teens and a baffled Maya inside of his lovely home. Once they were all inside, it was huge. Beautiful ceilings, statues, walls filled the large room. A few desks sat off to the side and collumns filled the perimiter.

"This is sweet!" Doc and Tiko exclaimed simultaneously.

"Thank you, students," said Waka. "Maya... You can let go now."

"Oh," She replied, opening her eyes to see the beauty of her master's house. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thank you," He said once more. "Now, my pupils, I shall head in for the night. You may rest wherever you want to. Tommorrow we shall start our training. Goodnight!" With that, the Master was off into his place of rest.

All of the students were quite worn out, especially Maya since she had already done some of her training with Tao Master Waka. They all unpacked their things and laid their heads down to sleep. Maya lied there a moment though before closing her eyes for slumber. She thought about memories from the past, her life, her parents...

She shook her head and quickly made herself fall asleep. The teens rested, awaitng their day of training as it neared...

To Be Continued...

* * *

There ya have it! Hope ya guys liked it I'll have chapter 2 up as soon as I can! 


	3. Seeking Solace

_Meow! Ok, then; time for chapter dos! YaY! Hope ya'll iz liki'in it so far! _x3_ Welperz, here weh goooo! -gives all of joo oranges- Btw, this chapter's pretty sad; you may tear up. )':_

**_Song - Sound the Bugle Now by Bryan Adams_**

* * *

**_.Pupils._**

**_Chapter 2 - Seeking Solace_**

**_"Mom... ," pleaded a young girl around the age of thirteen. Tears were in her eyes, streaming down her face. She was at the side of a woman who was limp in her bed. The girl was clutching the woman's hand, crying into her own sleeve. The woman lied there as if not even alive..._**

**_"Y-You can't leave... me mom," begged the young teen, holding her mother's hand close to her heart. "Dad's n-not here to take care of me. Y-You'er ...all I have... left."_**

**_The mother opened her eyes weakly as honey brown eyes shimmered. She spoke clearly, but so sfotly that it was difficult in hearing, "Please... Cry no more, my daughter. My time may be up... But your life has only begun. You have so much going for you. I just want you to know one thing... Keep it close to your heart, and never forget it... I love you-" As soon as the words escaped the woman's lips, her grip loosened its squeeze on her daugter's hand, and her eyes closed shut._**

**_"Mom? ...Mom?!" screamed the girl. She cried hysterically into her mom's hand, hugging her tightly as if not to let go. "I love you with all my heart, mama... I will never forget your last words... I... love you."_**

**_She laid her mother's hand on the bed, gently, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her one last time, the girl walked towards the exit of the room, and looked back one more time._**

**_Several tears escaped her eyes as she left._**

**_... The girl had lost her mother in death. ..._**

**_

* * *

Maya shot up from her slumber, panting heavily. Tiko and Doc woke up to her shouts in the night and looked over at her with concern. _**

**_"You alright, Maya?" asked Tiko, yawning. "Your screams woke Doc and I up."_**

**_Maya nodded while holding her head in her hands. She could feel her tears sliding through the creases in her fingers._**

**_"I... had the dream," she said curled up in a ball. "It was the same one... again."_**

**_Doc sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, Maya... I know you miss your mom... and your dad too. Tiko and I will do anything if we can help you feel better." Tiko nodded smiling._**

**_Maya grinned in answer and replied, "Thanks, guys... I appreciate ya'lls concern a lot. You guys really are like... the best friends I've ever had... Thanks."_**

**_Tiko and Doc smiled and gave a thumbsup._**

**_"We're here for you, dude-ett," stated Tiko. "Just let us know!"_**

**_Maya nodded and gave a thumbsup also, in return. They all laid their heads back down, at least until it was time to get up and begin their training. Maya lied there with her eyes still slightly red from all the crying. She went to close her eyes..._**

**_"ALRIGHT, MY PUPILS!" shouted a voice they were all familiar with. "GET UP! GET UP!"_**

**_Every single one of the teens shot up shouting._**

**_"I DIDN'T DO IT!" screamed Tiko as his hands flew up in the air._**

**_A disgruntled Doc was pointing at Tiko in the process of staring too. Maya just rolled her eyes at her idiotic friends._**

**_"Morn'in, macherie and machers!" greeted Waka as he walked into the room streightning his head piece. "How did all of you sleep?"_**

**_"Ok," replied Doc._**

**_"Peachy!" answered Tiko._**

**_"... Restless," Maya rubbed her eyes._**

**_Waka looked over at Maya with a questionable gaze. "Restless? Why, child?"_**

**_"A dream... and a BAD one,"Maya said while hiding her face under her covers. "Do I HAVE to train, Master Waka?"_**

**_He smiled, nodding, "Yes, deary. You do. Everyone, get ready! You all have a big day ahead!" With that, Waka walked out into the cold, crisp air._**

**_Before anyone else, Maya darted into the bathroom snickering maniaclly. Tiko and Doc gasped._**

**_"Maya!" they shouted in unison. "Don't take long like you normally do!"_**

**_Maya laughed, "Take a chill pill, guys! I'll be out in a bit!_**

**_The guys sluggishly waited, and after a little while they left to grab a bite to eat. ...There guys; they eat all the time!_**

**_Maya finally walked out the bathroom looking fresh and clean with damp, wavy hair._**

**_She walked to where Tiko and Doc were. Of course, they were stuffing their faces with some biscuits they had found. Maya just stared at them. "Where did ya'll find those?"_**

**_"Lying on the table, here," replied Tiko with a mouth full of food. "I think Waka made them for us!"_**

**_"Yeah, that's pretty trustworthy!" She replied sarchastically. "You think?" 'Yes' was all she got from the imbeciles in return._**

**_"I'm heading out to eat," Maya stated walking towards the exit. "If you guys are smart, you'll follow." They stayed in their little area of glee and joy._**

**_Maya sighed with disappointment and walked out of Tao Master Waka's household. She found her Master standing outside as the freezing cold came in contact with her face._**

**_"Holy cow!" Maya shrieked startling Waka a bit as he spun around. "It is FREEZING!"_**

**_He laughed, "It is nippy this morning. Perfect training weather, at least for moi."_**

**_"I like the cold and all, but seriously! If it's gonna be this cold, why doesn't it snow!?" She exclaimed laughing at the same time._**

**_Waka and Maya just stood there while overlooking the eye-boggling city below. Yes, Sei An City was indeed a sight to witness as it's beauty captivated the hearts of visitors and anyone else that would visualize it's places._**

**_"... Maya?" Waka broke the silence as he stood there with his arms folded behind him and eyes closed shut. She turned and looked at him. "You said you had a restless night of slumber. Tell me about this dream you had."_**

**_Maya sighed as she leaned on the railing of the metal fence. Her eyes were full of sorrow and sadness as the wind blew it's freezing cold air directly in her face._**

**_"Master Waka, it's a... difficult thing for me to talk about. Do I have to tell yo-"It's about your mother, isn't it?" He asked as she 'almost' finished her sentence._**

**_Maya's jaw gaped open as she stared up at him. "Ok, that's kinda freaky. Howd'ja know?"_**

**_He grinned, "Well, no point in going there, but what happened to her? What caused you to become so... emotional?" Waka seemed concerned._**

**_Maya's eyes began to fill with tears again but she fought the urge back._**

**_"It was about a year ago," Maya stated while continuing to gaze out at the city. "My mom had been infected by an internal disease. It caused her to become weaker and weaker with each passing day..." Waka looked over at Maya whose cheeks were fludded in tears. "My dad had been killed in a ship werck when I was around the age of seven. After that, I looked to my mom as the only person who could take care of me. She meant everything to me. I loved her with my whole heart, and I still do. ...She fell asleep in death, and her last words were... I love you towards ...me. ..."_**

**_The tao Master looked down to see Maya crying into her long sleeves as she remembered the thoughts of her mother's passing. Waka felt pity for the young girl; he couldn't stand to see her so full of grief and anxiety._**

**_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let out such a heavy cry and-"Do not be apologetic for such a reason, macherie. You have a sure fired reason to be crying."_**

**_Maya lifted her head from her sleeves as the tears dried into her damp, soft shirt. Her eyes were full of despair, and her lips quivered as she fought back the oncoming tears. "... I just miss her. I love her so much," She bluntly stated. Waka lifted Maya's chin so that she could see his eyes and the sincerity that welled up inside. "I know you must be feeling pain, anguish... You probably even feel scared, but, Maya, you'er surrounded by a group of people who care about you. Even though memories of the past and the love for your mother may haunt you and pester you, don't let yourself to become discouraged. Always think of the happy thoughts that you and your parents spent together, not the bad. I know your mother and father would not want you to become so emotionally wrecked and shed tears so easily. Just know, you aren't alone in the world. You have Tiko, Doc, and me. I'm sure there are even others who love you whole heartedly. Keep that in mind at all cost, Maya..."_**

**_Maya looked up at her Master as he smiled warmly down at her. She smiled in return and hugged him tightly._**

**_"Thank you so much, Master," She said as tears of joy fell from her green eyes. "I will always keep that in mind!" Waka returned the favor by hugging her also; he smiled as he saw the content grin spread across her lips. "Good," He replied wiping her tears away. "Now, where's Tiko and Doc?"_**

**_As if on que, the two musketeers ran out of their master's house and looked quite tensed._**

**_"Guys, what's up?" Maya seemed questionable as she raised an eyebrow at them. "You seem kind of... nervous."_**

**_"Nervous? Oh, we'er not nervous, are we Doc?!" Tiko exclaimed._**

**_"Nope!" Doc twitched. "How about we head on to the training grounds! WHOOHOO!"_**

**_Doc and Tiko began running towards the direction as to how and exit Waka's hovering home as Maya just shook her head._**

**_"Master Waka?" She got his attention. "I saw doc and Tiko eating some biscuits on a table inside your house. Was there anything in those biscuits?"_**

**_Waka laughed, "Oh, just a LOT of sugar." "Gee, that explains their hyper activity. Hopefully, they won't do anything stupid," Maya said._**

**_"For Tiko and Doc, that's impossibe," smirked Waka. Maya chuckled. "Well then, let's shove off!"_**

**_With that, Waka, Maya, and the overly hyper, Tiko and Doc were off to train. If all goes well, Tiko and Doc won't eat a squirrel on the way there..._**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Well, there ya have it! Chapter 2 ready for business! lol I'll try to have chapter three up soon! Hasta Luego!_ :)


	4. Author's Note

**.AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

_**

* * *

**_

Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life's been pretty busy, and I'm just now getting over an accident I experienced. I was riding a horse the oter day at full gallop, and the saddle was way too big for my short self. lol I fell off the horse...

HARD.

Though, I'm getting a lot better, and I'm soon going back to ride again! YaY! I love horses as you can see. lol

Anyhoo, it could have been a lot worse, so I'm in no position to complain in the least.

Well, that's about it. Hope ya'll have a good day!

Bye!

I'll update as soon as I can!

-CuriousCanine

* * *


End file.
